The Attack of the Creatures
by dawnpet1
Summary: This story is mainly about a girl and her family trying to survive from this mysterical creature. While there lives are turning out to be the least they expected it to be.


**The Attack of Vanzombia**

"You better watch out, because they are coming!"

**Introduction**

**There once was a place, a normal quiet place called earth. But then came an attack, an attack so big that changed every human life forever! This attack is called Vanzombia!**

**People say mythical creatures are fictional. But that statement changed when earth did!**

**Hi my name is Annabelle Jones, I live with my two parents Jared, and Melissa on an old abandoned farm, this farm went bankrupt over twenty years or so ago. I have been living here for about ten years now, but with this attack I may have to leave the place I call home. The story I am about to tell you is a real life story, that changed me forever.**

**Chapter 1**

**I woke up around four A.m. this morning because I could not sleep very well. I went down stairs and found my parents sobbing. I asked them what was wrong. They gave me a look, and then weaved away. I kept asking, and asking. My father finally said. "We have a problem." "What kind of problem dad?" I said in shock. "Last night at your brother's school they heard a screech, so they went to the victim to see what was going on, and they found your brother in his afterlife, they went up to him and saw a mysterious bite mark on his neck" "Oh my god dad!" All I could see was my parents sobbing hysterically; I was trying not to cry because it would make them feel worse. I mean because my mother was going berserk about my brother leaving in the first place and now this! How could she handle it? "What are we going to do now dad?" "Sweetheart, we will have to go to his school, and clear out his things, while we investigate." "But we are not police officers." "I know but the school thinks that whoever did it will admit it to his family, rather that some stranger sheriff." "Yeah that's true." My mother then grabbed me and smothered me for about ten minutes while crying. After the crying scene was over I quickly go to my room and pack. When we arrived they wanted us to see the body, so we can see what happened. When I saw the body it made my heart sink into my stomached. He was a smelly, white, pale rag doll that laid there with his dirty clothes on, which were covered in this nasty red blood. His eyes were shut, but if u lifted up his eye lid you could see some weird blotchiness as if his eye ball got smaller or something. Seeing him pale was so weird because he is usually golden brown, now he is white a pale ugly dead white. I was devastated. But I did not show it in my face because my parents might have had another breakdown! When the investigation began my mother was going a bit insane. She was saying to every person. "You killed my son, I know you did!" "Melissa calm down!" My father said. "Dad interviewing everyone is going to take forever." "I know, but what other options do we have?" "Well between you and me we can interview everyone." "You mean to say we split up?" "Yeah I take one set of students, and you take the other." "Ok good thinking." "Can I interview also?" My dad and I looked at each other and then my dad said. "No sweetie, you are a mess right now, do you think you could really handle more kids saying they did not kill our son?" "I guess you are right. Do you think Annabelle can handle it?" "Yes she is thirteen years old, I think she can figure out if someone is guilty or not." "Ok hope you find something, I am going to go back to the hotel." I was put into a dark room, where the only light was this dull thing shinning. My first victim came in. "What is your name girl?" "Brianna Kenneth." "Where were you the night of the attack?" This is how it went on for hours, the same stupid questions, and the same stupid answers! We finally got home. It was bugging me because I did not find a suspect. All the students either said they did not talk to my brother or, they were at a party that he was supposed to show up to. I have to find my brothers killer. If I do not it will bug me for weeks, days, even months! "Hey Annabelle can you get the door?" "Sure, sorry was daydreaming. Who is it?" "Um… Lisa Groaner." "Dad do we know a Lisa Groaner?" "No, I will be right there, one second." "Ok." "How may we help you?" "Um I was your son's girlfriend." "Our son had a girlfriend?" "Yes me." "Oh you heard about his death right?" "Yes I was devastated!" "Well not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?" "We have to solve this mystery." "There is nothing left to do. I'm so sorry!" my dad said choking on every word. "Yeah my father is right; we interviewed every student at his school." "Yeah but…" "Come here don't cry, because you will make me cry. If you were stupid enough to date my brother, then you will find some other stupid guy." Lisa then gave me a slap on the shoulder and a small giggle."**

**Chapter 2: Interview**

**I could not sleep at all last night. All my emotions came to me at once. I feel tired, sick, a little scared, and confused. This always happens to me. My mind gets into a new universe. I cannot focus until I find the evidence I need. I then walked down stairs, and turned on the television, the news came on and the reporter said. "Welcome to CNA news, last night at a nearby college there was an attack on a boy. Yesterday his family came in to investigate this triadic event, no victims yet, but if you suspect anything, please do not hesitate and call the CNA police station. Thank you back to you Rick." "Dad, mom get in here quick!" "What is it honey? Are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine; Derrick's investigation was on the news!" "Really? Wow!" Just as my parents were saying that there was a knock on the door. It was Lisa again, and a billon reporters behind her. I quickly ran up stairs to wash up a little. If I am going to be on television, I have to look appealing. I finally was finished after like ten minutes; I was wearing my Aero Smith tee shirt, with Steven Tyler's picture on it, also my dark blue skinny jeans. "hHey honey why so dazzled up?" My father asked confused. "Well dad I am not going to look like the Grudge on national television!" "Yeah Jared you seem to forget that she is a teenager, she has to look good for all of the hot guys." My dad then gave me a dead look, but then we had to start with the interview. "Hello I am Bob, with the CNA news station. I am now live with Derrick Jones family, and they are going to tell you what happened." "Yes thank you Bob thank you, I am his father, we went to his school, and interviewed each student, but no one was the victim we were looking for." "Do you think you find the victim that did this vicious crime?" "Well I do not know, everyone we asked denied it." "We all wish the killer comes forward! Thanks for listening, back to you Jamie." Finally the interview was over and, later that night I was just sitting watching television, as I saw the back porch light go on. I turned around and saw this weird creature; it had pale skin, raggedy clothes, and vampire teeth. I then called quickly for my father. He came in with his gun and then said. "What's going on honey?" "The… por." "Get it out!" "The porch turn around!" My dad saw it, looked at it, and then executed it what was that dad?" "I wish I knew!"**

**Chapter 3: Start of a New Life!**

**I woke up the next morning hearing the sounds of sirens. I went down stairs with my mother and father, and he said. "Go pack now we have to get out of here!" "How much do I have to pack?" "A lot!" I was wondering what was going on. I rushed packing grabbed clothes and left. "So dad what is going on?" "We have been invaded!" "What do you mean?" "You know that blood sucking, ugly thing you saw last night." "Yeah." "Well it was a Vanzombia!" "What is that?" "It is a blood sucking, brain eating creature. It bites like a vampire, and eats like a zombie." "So why do we have to leave it was only one?" "No they are all over!" "Well where are we supposed to go?" "Grandma's, your aunt is there also." "What about Lisa?" "What about her?" "She can not survive on her own!" "Why not she is a big girl, she has her own family!" "No she does not her family abandon her as soon as she went to college." "How do you know that?" "I knew the whole time Derrick had a girlfriend, I just did not say anything." "Why?" "I do not know." "Well call her; we will pick her up on the way." We finally arrived at my grandmother's house. She gave me a big hug and kiss, and then told me not to worry. We all got situated, and then took our guns, and went shopping. When we arrived at the store I could tell that people just left here because, there was a half a cup of coffee, and a quarter of a donut. We then grabbed a bunch of canned goods, and left. As we were walking to the car I saw one, then two, then a billion Vanzombia's. "Get in the car now!" "We cant there surrounding it!" "Go run to my mother's house! I will meet you there when I could!" "I can not leave you honey!" My mother said almost crying. "You have to babe, go save Annabelle, and Lisa I will meet you at my mother's house as soon as I can!" "Ok be safe!" As we started walking a Vanzombia grabbed me. "AHH!" I said as it was trying to bite me. I stabbed it in its eye, and then realized it was my brother!" **

**Chapter4: OMG!**

**My mother, Lisa, and I continued to my grandmother's house. We finally arrived after an hour of walking. I go inside to sit down. "OMG!" "What?" "Grandma and auntie!" "What about them?" "They are dead!" It was weird because they did not have a bite mark on them. The only body damage was a big slit across there throat. "They killed themselves mom?" "I'm afraid so sweetheart " Then I heard a weird groaning noise, so I turned around. I saw my aunt arise from the dead as the same pale white my brother was. She started coming at me like a shark in a feeding frenzy! I was so scared and did not know what to do. I know I had to stab her, but I could not get myself to do it. I finally got some courage in me and stabbed her. She still came back at me almost biting into my flesh, but right before she could she fell to the ground with a bullet through her head. "Dad!" "Hey are you ok?" "Yeah I am fine! Your mother and sister are dead; they committed suicide, and then came back as the vicious monsters! I'm so sorry dad!" "It's ok I can not believe I just murdered my mother and sister!" My mom then added. "You had to they were not people!" "Yeah dad they were not." "Yeah I guess so. We will remove the bodies, and hang out here for a while!" "Ok… would it make you feel better if we had a memorial service?" "Yeah Lisa good idea, what do you think dad?" "I guess that will be a good idea." The memorial service was finally over; I saw how sad my father was so I kept my distance. "Hey babe are you ok?" "No not really Melissa, why does the world have to end like this? We will never be able to go into a boring day of work, or let our neighbor barrow a tool or something like that? I know this is our first day living like this but it feels like forever already." "I know we don't have much anymore, but we have to live with what we have. No questions about it!" Hearing my parents talk made me whimper a little. So I decided to step outside to get some fresh air with Lisa. Then we saw a BIG GIANT…!**

**Chapter:5 New Faces **

"**Oh my goodness dad! Out side look!" "What is it?" "An airplane, duck cover it's going to crash!" It then crashed directly in front of our house my dad was pissed! He ran outside and started screaming at the people. "What the freak is your freaking problem, you almost killed my family! You have to watch where you fly your plane!" "Sir calm down we ran out of fuel, we had no other choice!" "Oh don't give me that bull crap!" "Sir just listen, and calm down, we have been flying for the past two days, we lost track of gas. I'm terribly sorry. But may I ask you. We have no where to go, our whole town was over run, can we stay here with you until we find a place?" "We how may people do you have with you?" "Well it's me, my wife, my ten year old son, my one year old daughter, my other thirteen year old son, and my brother who is nineteen!" "You have six people with you, and you want us to just let you in? We don't even know you!" "Please sir don't you have a wife and kids you have to take care of?" "Yes I have a wife, a daughter who is thirteen, and I have a daughter in-law who is eighteen." "So you only have four people living with you, can't you use some new faces?" "Let me go talk with my family. "Ok." "Hey honey, can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure what's up?" "There is some new people outside who ran out of fuel and crashed there plane, they have no where to go and wanted to know if they could possibly hang here for a while. What do you say? They have kids?" "Well I don't know them. In this world you can not trust anyone!" "I know but I feel bad for them!" "When did you become so shallow and calm?" "I do not know I am just a nice guy." "OK we can let them stay and see how they act." "So what did your family say?" "Calm down and go get your things." "Thank you so much. By the way what is your name?" "My name is Jared Jones, but people call me JJ. My wife's name is Melissa, and my daughter in-laws name is Lisa." "Well I am sure it will be a pleasure to get to know you all. My name is Jacob."**

**Chapter: 6 "Going Insane!"**

**I woke up around 3 A.M. this morning hearing a loud scream from Lisa's room. I go down stairs, and into her bedroom. There she was suffering; my brother was eating at her flesh! I could see her small bones crunching into little tiny pieces. Then I woke up hearing my name. I opened my eyes and I was in my mother's arms and she said. "It's ok sweetheart, it's just a dream, you will be fine." "It was horrible mom, she was being eaten by Derrick!" "Who was?" "Lisa, where is she is she ok? Or is she dead?" "She is fine you were only dreaming." "No I was not mom she was getting attacked really badly!" "Ok I have to go talk with your father stay here, I will be right back!" "Jared?" "Yes honey?" "Our daughter is going insane, she had a dream and thought it was real, and when I told her it was not real she would not believe me!" "She is going through a lot right now, she will get over it. This is a lot for her to handle." "I know it is for all of us but she is going insane, I know it. I really don't like admitting, it but I have to!" "Maybe she is I will talk to her in the morning, just go to bed," **

"**BANG BANG!**

"**Oh my goodness what was that?" "It was I gun shot, stay here!" "JJ?" "Jacob stay with your family I will see what's going on!" "OH MY GOODNESS!" "Dad it was amazing I got rid of them!" "You shot Lisa and Jimmy?" "Yeah there dead, gone now!" "Um… we will discuss this later go to bed!" "What was that honey?" "Um I can't say rights now go to bed!" "Why can't you say I need to know!?" "No you don't want to know trust me on this one!" "I'm not going to bed until you tell me!" "FINE YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW! YOUR SWEET LITTLE ANGLE ANNABELLE HAS SHOT LISA AND JIMMY! You happy now!" "I think I'm going to be sick!"**

**Chapter: 7 What do we do?**

**So now I feel so much better, because they are gone. "Annabelle?" "Yes daddy, and mommy?" "We have to talk to you about what you did!" "I did nothing wrong, I saved Derrick from getting his heart broken!" "I'm sorry baby but you committed a murder!" "Mom I did not such think, I loved Derrick but I guess you, and dad did not!" "Of course we loved your brother, but he is dead, and we have to deal with that for the rest of our lives." "I do not want to have this discussion anymore mom, and dad. I am proud of what I did and no one can change that!" "I have to go talk with Jacob." "Wait honey!" "What is it Melissa?" "I'm scared to stay with her." "You will be fine; I will be back as soon as I can be. I love you ." "Hey Jared." "Hey Jacob I have come to have a small chat with you." "Ok, by the way what was that gun shot?" "Um well… Lisa and Jimmy are dead." "Did they kill themselves?" "No not exactly." "Well how did they die then?" "My daughter saw them sleeping together, and thought physiologically that Lisa was cheating on my dead son, so she shot both of them." "What!" "I am terribly sorry." "Sorry? Sorry is not the word I am looking for, your living child is a murderer!" "She is a teenager. They make mistakes." "I don't give a darn about what you have to say! My son would not kill his family over something as stupid as love!" "She did not do it over love; she did it because she was trying to help her brother!" "Oh you mean her dead brother? Or should I say your dead son?" "How dare you say that, I let you live with me, and this is the thanks I get!" "Whatever, but if I see that girl, she is dead!" "She is only thirteen, and she is my daughter!" "I have to go talk with my wife." **

"**Hello?" "Um hi… are you scared of me?" "No, I did not really like my uncle it was a good thing you shot him. If you did not one of theses day's I probably would have." "Oh well I don't think we could be friends… your dad hates me!" "I do not really listen to my father. So will you be my best friend?" "Sure." "Son get out of the way!" "Dad she is my friend!" "To bad I'm killing her!" "No you are not dad, Annabelle give me your gun!" As I gave him my gun he killed Jacob his father!"**

**Chapter: 8 You did what?**

"**Annabelle are you ok? I heard a gun!" "She is fine. Just in shock. My dad tried killing her, so I shot him dead!" "Oh you must be devastated!" "No problem, like I told Annabelle I did not really like him, when we had a normal life he was always rude to me. But will you excuse me I have to go gather my thoughts, and see how I am going to tell my mom that my dad is dead!" **

"**You're lucky he saved you!" "Dad, I'm sorry." "For what?" "For killing Lisa and Jimmy." "It is ok sweetheart; your mind was telling you to do it." "I know, I was just going crazy over my dream, it felt so real. So I went to go see if she was ok, and she was sleeping with Jimmy. I was so sad so I shot them." "It is ok sweetheart really. Come here."**

"**Hey mom." "Hey Austin, what's the matter?" "Um…" "Let it out it is ok." "Dad is d…e…a…d!" "Oh my goodness how did this happen?" "Well after I went to go talk to Annabelle, we became good friends, then dad comes charging in and want to kill her, for what she did to Jimmy! So I then sort of shot him dead!" "YOU DID WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? SICK IN THE HEAD? YOU DO NOT CHOOSE YOUR DUMB FRIENDS OVER YOUR OWN FATHER!" "I'm sorry mom, but I had no choice!" "You had other options!" "No I did not, dad was a murderer!" "So was that stupid little girl, you call a friend!" "I'm really sorry mom, that guy was not even my real father, for god sake's!" "How did you find that out?" "I heard you and dad talking about it when Joseph was being born." "Oh Austin." "Its ok mom let it out. Mom?" "Yes honey?" "I'm so sorry!" "It's ok son."**

"**Oh look dad there's Austin." "Oh ok I will leave you two alone." "Hey Austin." "Oh hey Annabelle." "Look, I can not thank you enough for saving my life, and taking your fathers." "Again you're welcome. I was a choice I had to make." I then gave him a quick smile, and he leaned over and kissed me. "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course!"**

**Chapter 9: Gone Really?**

"**Guy's go inside now!" "What happened dad?" "They are all over go now!" "I will help you sir." "No you are only thirteen!" "Let's go into my house." "Hey Annabelle what's going on?" "Dad saw a lot of Vanzombia's, we are being over run!" "I have to get my mother brother, and sister!" "No Austin, stay here I will go get them!" "Mom no!" "Annabelle stay here with Austin, I have to go get them!" "Ok but be safe." "Ding dong!" "Hurry let me in!" "What's going on?" "Um there is an attack; a ton of Vanzombia's, my husband is shooting as many as he could. You have to come to my house!" "Where is my son?" "At my place, hurry!" "Ok Joseph grab your sister, we have to go!" "Out the back!" "Yeah I know. I can hold Sarah for you if you want." "Oh ok thanks!" "Sandy, look!" "Joseph no!" "Sandy lets go now!" "No I am not leaving my son!" "Sandy!" "Oh look there's your mother, with my sister!" "Hey are you ok mom?" "I'm fine!" "Where are my mother, and brother?" "Well you mother saw Joseph getting bit, so she tried saving him and…" "So there dead?" "Yes I am so sorry!" "I trusted you with there lives!" "I am so truly sorry, I tried my hardest. Really though it is not my fault." "I know I am just upset right now." "It's ok Austin." "So we started with four people, and then went to eleven. Then to nine, then to eight, and now five. We have lost a lot but we will have to get through it." "Jared!" "Is everything ok in here?" "Well not everything. Sally and Joseph are dead!" "Austin I am so sorry." "Its fine, can I have a minute alone please?" "Sure let's go Annabelle!" "No she can stay." "Hey, you must be devastated!" "No I knew it was going to happen sooner or later." "Yeah I guess your right." "Well do you want something to eat?" "Sure, I will go get my parents." "AHH!" "What is it? Dad mom, are you ok?" "We have to get out of here now. It happened again!" **

**What will happen?**

**Where will they go?**

**Can they survive?**

**Is this the end?**

**What else will go wrong?**

**VS.**

**1,000,000 of Vanzombia**

**Chapter10: What will happen now?**

**So when we finally got out of there my dad, mom, Sarah, Lisa, and I were the only one's who made it. I was devastated that Austin died. I was even more devastated that he died for me. As we were climbing out the window there was a Vanzombia about to eat me, and he jumped in front of me and died. I was hysterically crying. As we started to drive the road was cleared. No signs of any vicious creatures. What a relief! "Hey dad, where are we going to go now?" "I really don't know babe I wish I did, but I don't." "Oh look over there a hotel!" "Good eye Annabelle!" "Thanks ." "Oh my goodness honey watch out for that tree!" My mother said with great fear. Then it flashed before our eyes, our truck flipped over. **

"**Hey Stan get out here." "What is it?" "Look at these poor helpless people. They were just in a car crash! Let's help them." "Ok Susan bring them to the nursery!" "I will get right on it." **

"**Wha...t where am I?" "Hello sir my name is Stan. My wife and I saved you when you crashed." "Thank you so much how's my family?" "Ok I guess!" "Dad get out here now!" "Star are you ok?" "Yeah there is a ton of Vanzombia's outside!" "Ok stay inside!" "Stan!" "Mom, dad!" "St...Ar live without us we will miss you but you will live!" "NOOOO!" "We have to go sir!" "Ok let me grab my wife and children!" "Lisa is dead and your wife can't move she is in critical condition!" "I can't leave her!" "You have to let's go!" "Hey dad where is mom?" "Annabelle um"**

**Chapter 11- I did It!**

"**Dad seriously, where is mom?" "Your mother could not leave that bed without oxygen, so we had to leave her." "What is your problem dad?" "I am so sorry Annabelle. But what other choice did I have?" "You had other options dad, and you know that." "No I did not, come here." "No dad get off me!" "Do you want me to talk to her Jared?" "If you want to, but it is no use, she hates my guts." "Don't worry, give me about five minutes." "What do you want Star? I am not talking to my father no matter what you say!" "You have to, he is your father, and he needs your love and support right now! He is going through a lot right now!" "So am I, I lost my mother, my grandmother, my aunt, my sister in-law, my brother. And you know whose fault it is? My dad's!" "Ok fine you are that mad at him, who is risking his life for you, who is keeping you safe, who is keeping your little baby sister safe? Your dad is risking his life for you and your sister, nearly getting himself killed, and it seems you can not even appreciate that." "Your right let me go apologize." "Ok!" "Dad?" "Oh my god Annabelle!" "He can't be dead!" "I am so sorry!" "No I am." "This is not your fault." "Yeah but my father died thinking that I did not love him at all." "Don't take it that way, he knew you loved him deep down inside." "I guess." "Come here, don't cry." "I am sorry I can not help it." "I'm tired of death, moving a ton of times, like I told my father, not even to be able to watch television while relaxing on Sunday!" "I know how you feel. But let's go find shelter grab Sarah!" "I am not going anywhere. I am staying with my mom and dad." "There dead sweetheart." "Not in my mind." "Come on, we have to go now!" "No I am staying, go without me." "No you are not. I am the adult here." "But my parents." "Life moves on, but you always know they are helping you from above." "Where did you learn that?" "My father."**

**Chapter 12- Is this the End?**

"**Omg lets go now, look!" "Ok come on Sarah!" "Sarah no!" "Oh my god!" "Look out Star!" "Ok we got it let's run!" "Star, where do we go?" "I do not really know just keep running!" "Oh my god, look out!" "Star no!" "No I can not be alone!" "So now I am all alone, I have no one left to stay with. I am not going to chase some stranger, and hoard on there food! I kept running till I was trapped! No way around, and no way out. I was surrounded! I had no more bullets in my gun so I just froze. I guess you could tell what happened from there. "Death." Yup no survivors from my family. Even though I did not see how the whole world ended, I lived through most of it. I am kind of sad because I did not get to live the rest of my life but, at least I am with my family in heaven. So this is really I life changing experience, as you can tell. To the people still out there watch out because they are still coming!"**


End file.
